Aguma
Aguma is a character that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. He is a former antagonist and one of the Legendary Bladers. His Beyblade is Scythe Kronos T125EDS. He is one of the Solar System Bladers and represents Saturn. Appearance Aguma has brown spiky sideburns hair with large eyebrows and purple eyes. He appears to be very large and muscular and wears a light brown cape with a hood and a large purple sleeveless GI with yellow highlights. He wears white bandage-like attachments on his left arm with brown gloves cut for the fingers to be exposed. He also wears a brown belt, and dark blue pants. Beyblade: Metal Fury Aguma, first debuts with Bao while on the streets of Bei-Ling Temple in China. He and Bao soon meet Johannes to an unknown avail. Aguma and Bao are later found to be contestants in the Bei-Ling regional tournaments. They easily defeat three rounds of opponents up until the semi-finals. At the Semi-Finals they face Kyoya and Benkei who they solely defeat and move on. Aguma and Bao next defeat Gingka and Yuki where Aguma is revealed to be a Legend Blader. Aguma is not seen until Ryuto leads Gingka and Co into the Solar System cave. Aguma, Bao, Johannes and several followers intercept Gingka and Co and challenge them. Aguma is challenged by Kyoya who wants revenge for the regional. After a long fight battle between the two sides, Aguma and the others were all defeated. Aguma did manage to convince Kyoya to leave Gingka after calling him "Gingka's dog". Aguma and the followers return to stop Dunamis from telling Gingka and Co. about the Solar System bladers but are once again stopped by Dunamis. Aguma returns to the Beyster Island tournament where he challenges King to a battle and was defeated. He meets Chris, who decides to join him, Johannes and Bao. They all challenge Gingka and Co. to battle once again, but Ryuga interrupts the battle, causing it to end abruptly. With the third Legend Blader on his side, Pluto decides to perform a ritual to awaken the power of Nemesis. This results in the debut of Proto Nemesis. In order to feed more power to this new bey, it must interact with the other Legend Beyblades. Chris, Dunamis (Dark) and Aguma agree to attack Nemesis, only to be astonished by its initial power. This feeds the bey enough power to blow them away. Yet, it needs more Legend Beyblades to reach it's true form, Diablo Nemesis. Following Pluto's plan to lure the other Legendary Bladers, Aguma challenges Gingka to a battle, but Yuki Mizusawa launches Mercury Anubis 85XF before him. The battle between the two Solar System Bladers gives the power Proto Nemesis needs. Battles Beyblades Scythe Kronos T125EDS is Aguma's Bey in both Anime and Manga series. Special Move *'Great Severing Slash': Aguma's first special move, he first used this move in episode 114. Gallery Aguma11.PNG Aguma9.PNG Aguma8.PNG Aguma10.PNG Aguma12.PNG Aguma_First_Appearance_Anime.jpg aguma.JPG Aguma11.JPG Aguma1.png|Aguma with Bao wbaskjaks.PNG vjhzsbasb.PNG AgumaBao2.PNG Aguma3.PNG AGUMA.jpg Aguma13.PNG Aguma4.PNG Aguma5.PNG A&K.jpg Aguma6.PNG Aguma7.PNG lolo2525.JPG 252525525.JPG 252569369.JPG Aguma14.PNG Aguma15.PNG agumadnbow.JPG agumadnbow2.JPG AgumaSolarSystem.jpg AgumaAncestor.jpg|Aguma's Ancestor King Vs Aguman.jpg|Aguma vs King Aguma9.jpg Beyblade 4D Evil Aguma.png 128 12.jpg 128 11.jpg Beyblade 4D Aguma Purple Eyes.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The Villens.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png 133 7.jpg 133 4.jpg 136_10.jpg Vs08.jpg|Titi vs Aguma aguma00.jpg aguma01.jpg aguma02.jpg 137 2.jpg 142 5.jpg|Aguma holding Sycthe Kronos BaoAguma4.PNG|Bao and Aguma Aguma 150.jpg 150 LB.jpg Tumblr m093g5UuGH1r4qjuuo2 500.png Aguma Pic 1.png Manga AgumaManga.PNG|Aguma in the manga AgumaManga2.PNG AgumaManga3.PNG AgumaManga4.PNG AgumaManga5.PNG|Aguma launching Scythe Kronos AgumaManga6.PNG AgumaManga7.PNG AgumaManga8.PNG AgumaManga9.PNG AgumaManga10.PNG AgumaManga11.PNG AgumaManga12.PNG AgumaManga13.PNG AgumaManga14.PNG AgumaManga15.PNG Trivia *The kanji used for Aguma is (悪魔,Akuma, literally means Demon or Devil), which is the equivalent for The Death God/The Death/the Grim Reaper, which is called 死神 or Shinigami. *Aguma has never won a battle alone. When he is in a tag he seems to be stronger but, when he is alone he seems to be weaker. *Both Kyoya and Aguma have similar gloves. *Aguma is physically strong enough to stop a helicopter from falling by himself. Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury